descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Possesions enchanted coin - this retractable coin returns to its owner this coin can shapeshift it can also kill gods and demons alike also can absorb magic power. This coin can also summon and ressurect the Dead This final ability goes with his demon form the coin turns into a ring fusing its magic power with Michael's making him a powerful demon the Form of his love and his destiny to protect the ones he loves His spell book - the most powerful but hardest to use spellbook the book of darkness and light Quotes mortals aren't Weak nor are emotions but instead we are weak without each other and our emotions You are not born a man or a woman but you the more you develop the man becomes you Gods aren't strong without faith or belief Your not a god until you achieve your only his successor Light is darkness without its title but darkness stays dark it never reaches the light without realization You are no god ,no god is a coward A end isnt a end without a beginning The emotional bond is what keeps us together not apart To become one with another you must become one with your self first A phoenix has immortality cause it has a reason to comeback unlike us Change arent always for the best but for ones own benefits bio Michael is very strong and is the leader and captain of auradon it isnt a offical spot but michael is mals half brother and they are very close even though the difference in parents and Michael loves his half sister and would hurt anyone who touches her or the ones he love. With his coin He can reach even further heights than even his mother and father, Michael when using his magic or in his demon form his eyes are like Chernabogs but red with his wings in his demon form his eyes glow green when transforming into a dragon. He does any thing he can to protect everyone he truly loves Trivia •michael was strong enough to break out the isle since birth but never lived there •chernabog quit being evil to get his son to like him •Michael is patient •Michael is a huge fan of his half sister mal • he was child hood friends with evie and jay and carlos but never his half sister mal •michael used electrokinesis to punsish those who apposed ben mal fairy god mother and the people he loves family Not to be confused posedella are his half-siblings. Father Chernabog lord of bald mountain, Mother Maleficent the wicked/evil fairy mal present queen of auradon songs You and Me( with the core 4 and all the AKs) Good is the New Bad(with everyone after the barrier was tooken down) break this down(as soon as the barrier was taken down) Solo:Human Runnin weakness His heart: a broken heart can leave him vulnerable to a attack Transformations: Category:Sons Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Chernabog Category:Descendants: New Class Category:Descendants of chernabog Category:Gods Category:Demigods